


Miss Understandings

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony continues to master the art of cultural exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Understandings

Giles was sure it had been a mistake to come.

“Can I get you more tea from the vending machine, Mr. Giles?” asked Harmony.

“Thank you, no,” said Giles, endeavoring not to shudder.

“Wes will be with you shortly.” She hesitated. “Um, can you tell me something? Since you speak British?”

He managed a weak smile.

“What does ‘bint’ mean? In American?”

“It’s from the Arabic word meaning girl or daughter. It means ‘woman’, more or less.”

She squealed. He flinched.

“Really? That’s so sweet! I knew he didn’t mean anything bad.” She beamed.

“Mr. Wyndam-Pryce?”

“No, Spikey.”

Ah. Understood.


End file.
